WIND
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Sosoknya tak menonjol. Bahkan samar hampir tak terasa. Namun berperan besar jika saja kau memerhatikannya./ Basket Ball fic/ Ancur dan sebagainya/ RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclimer © Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **© Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Warning : Abal, Gaje, Pikasebeleun, OOC, dan kegagalan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Get easy to close this site.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Wind~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto."

Seorang yang dipanggil namanya membuka kedua batu _saphire-_ nya yang sedari tadi masih tertutup. Mengangkat kepala dari paha seseorang yang tadi ia jadikan bantalan untuknya tidur dan lekas menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Hm?" gumamnya. Menatap sosok gadis dengan surai merah muda yang menyender di kasur khusus pasien rumah sakit yang tentunya sosok itu tengah menggunakan baju rumah sakit. Menatap sedemikian lembut sama hal dengannya.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang. Bukannya besok adalah pertandingan _final_ kalian?" tanya sosok itu yang membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin menemani Sakura- _chan_. Rumah selalu sepi" Naruto merebahkan kembali kepalanya di paha sang gadis. Menyamankan posisinya sementara tangan sang gadis mulai mengusap surai pirang miliknya.

"Tidurmu tidak akan senyaman di rumah. Setidaknya di rumahmu ada kasur bukannya sofa." Ujar Sakura sedikit menggunakan nada paksaan untuk membuat manusia pirang di pahanya segera berIstirahat setelah menjaganya seharian ini. Namun nyatanya sang pemuda menggeleng. Menolak apa yang baru saja gadisnya perintahkan padanya.

"Aku selalu senang disini. Menjagamu. Membantumu." Sakura mendesah karena gagal membujuk si pirang, namun tak bisa dipungkiri seukir senyum tak bisa ia sembunyikan dari wajahnya.

"Selain itu, permainanku tidak terlalu bagus hingga selama pertandingan SMA Konoha, aku selalu menduduki bangku cadangan."

Sakura mengerjap untuk sekian detik. Membayangkan beberapa waktu kebelakang tentang apa yang baru saja Naruto bicarakan. Ia alihkan netranya menatap keluar jendela dimana langit hitam bertabur bintang tergambar jelas di hadapannya. "Apa kau bermain seburuk itu?" gumamnya hampir tak jelas.

"Kurasa begitu." dan Sakura kembali mendesah. Menepuk kepala Naruto pelan.

"Bodoh." Naruto meringis menerimanya.

...~ **Wind** ~...

 **Priit**

Peluit panjang pertandingan ditiup sang penguasa lapangan. Melemparkan bola setinggi tingginya untuk para pemain merebutnya.

Satu pemain dari masing masing tim, SMA Konoha dan SMA Suna melompat untuk mendapat bola sampai Lee yang pertama kali mendapatkannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Dapat." Saat itu juga Lee menepisnya tepat menuju arah Kiba. Dan Kiba menerima bola itu dengan baik.

"Bagus, Lee. Ayo semuanya , kita hancurkan mereka." Teriak Kiba optimis sambil mendreable bola. Melangkah dengan tangan menunjuk tempat untuk temannya bersiaga.

"Lee, bersiap-."

 **Sreet**

"Tidak untuk Suna." suara berbisik yang samar terdengar di telinga Kiba membuat sang empu menegang karenanya.

 **Tap**

Bola yang tadinya ia bawa dalam sekejap telah ada dalam dreable seorang pemain suna berambut merah, Sabaku Gaara yang dengan cepatnya berlari ke arah ring.

'Gawaat.' Kiba menatap dreable Gaara dengan wajah panik.

 **Duk duk duk**

"Coba lihat ini." Gaara menyeringai. Melompat tinggi dan membalik badan membelakangi ring dengan senyum meremehkannya.

"Ini yang namanya menghancurkan."

 **Brak**

 **Priit**

 **09:54**

 **[ Konoha - Suna ]**

 **[ 00 ( 1 ) 02 ]**

Sebuah _slam dunk_ yang dilakukan Gaara cukup membuat pemain Konoha membeku di tempatnya. Terpaku dengan apa yang ia lihat dalam waktu enam detik terakhir. Skor untuk Suna tercetak.

 **Tap**

"Kalian lihat..." ucap Gaara yang baru saja turun menapak di lapangan. Berjalan dengan santai melewati Kiba.

"... Konoha- _yaro_." bisiknya tajam membuat gigi Kiba bergemerutuk. Tangannya terkepal. Matanya menajam beriringan dengan Gaara yang menjauh darinya. "Lihat saja." geramnya.

"Kiba." Lee mengoper padanya yang dengan muda ia tangkap.

"Kali ini." Ujar Kiba. Baru saja Bola yang ia jatuhkan akan mengenai lantai, dengan sekejap mata bola telah menghilang dari tempat. Semua terbelalak kaget tak terkecuali Kiba yang mematung tak percaya. ' _Omong kosong, ini terlalu cepat, bukan?'_

"Kemenangan hanya untuk Suna." Ucap Gaara yang telah berada di bawah ring melewati Lee dan melakukan _lay up._

 **Plush**

 **Priit**

 **09:38**

 **SMA Konoha v SMA Suna**

 **00 - 1 - 05**

"Apa yang salah dengannya?" desis Sasuke. Memerhatikan bagaimana dengan lagaknya pemain berambut merah itu berjalan pongah di area pertahanan Konoha.

"Kheh, hanya berbaik hati saja, akan ku beritahu." Sasuke mengalihkan matanya. Menatap sosok di belakang yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya dengan pandangan bertanya nan tajam.

"Wilayah pertahananmu adalah wilayah kekuasaan Gaara. Asal perlu kau tahu, Gaara adalah pemain tercepat di Suna dan akan menjadi yang tercepat se-jepang jika kau penasaran." pemain itu tersenyum menyeringai, menepuk punggung Sasuke main-main.

"Kau di sini saja, kita main bayang-bayang. Kau jadi bayangannya." pemain berambut coklat itu merentangkan tangannya, menatap dari sudut matanya bagaimana Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"Tidak akan." ucapnya. Sasuke berdecih. Beberapa kali ia melangkahkan kaki ke kanan maupun kiri namun tak menemukan celah untuknya keluar.

' _Kuso!'_

.

Kakashi bertumpu dagu. Memerhatikan bagaimana Sasuke yang mati langkah di dalam pertahanan seorang defender SMA Suna. Melihat bagaimana Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari pemain tersebut yang nyatanya tak membuat ia bisa bergerak bebas.

'Sabaku Kankuro, kemampuannya dalam defense dan mengawal hingga sangat luar biasa, menjaga lawan membuatnya tak berkutik dan hanya akan bergerak ketika Kankuro menginginkannya. Sang Master Boneka asal Suna. Dia adalah dinding tinggi untuk Sasuke.' pikirnya dalam hati.

Kakashi melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menatap harap cemas pada pemainnya yang menuai titik buntu akan serangan maupun pertahanan. Seakan pemainnya bukan hal yang perlu diperhitungkan. Bahkan setiap menit yang berlalu, permainan dan skor pun dimainkan oleh SMA Suna. Bahkan defense-nya di obrak-abrik hanya dengan satu orang.

"Ayolah, Konoha." doanya pelan.

.

 **Priiit**

 **00:00**

 **Konoha v Suna**

 **04 -1- 28**

 **.**

 **.**

~ **Wind** ~

.

.

.

'Semua kelelahan. Pemain terbaik telahku mainkan semua. Tetap saja itu tak mampu mengimbangi tim Suna. Apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya?' Kakashi memperhatikan pemainnya yang berada di dalam lapangan intens. Memerhatikan bagaimana terlihat jelas bahwa semua hampir mencapai batas kemampuan mereka. Bahkan untuk ketua tim, Uchiha Sasuke yang kemampuannya diatas pemain lain, nampak telah mencapai batasnya. Begitu pula Neji, Lee, Shino dan Kiba yang keadaannya lebih buruk dari Sasuke.

Mata hitam Kakashi melirik bangku cadangan, memperhatikan bagaimana pemain cadangan yang telah kehabisan stamina tertunduk lesu dengan handuk yang menutupi kepala mereka. Ia mendesah prustasi, memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Tentang rencana yang telah dibuat menjadi hancur saat permainan SMA Suna lebih agresif dari Konoha. Otaknya seakan tumpul dan siap menerima kekalahan dari SMA Suna. Namun matanya langsung terbuka saat mengingat satu fakta bahwa ia masih memiliki seorang pemain yang masih tersisa. Pemain yang tak pernah ia pakai bahkan terpikirkan selama ini.

' _Apa aku bisa mengandalkannya? Tapi dengan permainannya Dia akan menghambat tim, Dreable bahkan shooting yang dimilikinya berada di batas pemain biasa.'_

"Pelatih! A-aku sudah mencapai batasku!" Kakashi terbelalak kala mendengar Kiba yang berteriak dari dalam lapangan. Dan memang benar kondisinya sudah mencapai batasnya. Tangannya sudah bertumpu di atas lutut dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

' _Tidak ada cara lain._ ' Kakashi mulai melangkah ke arah wasit. Berjalan dengan berat hati untuk pergantian pamain dan rencana.

" **Out of Ball** "

 **Teeet**

"Naruto. Kau masuk!" Naruto terbelalak. Merasa tak percaya dirinya akan dimainkan dibabak final yang sangat penting ini. Bukannya merasa rendah tapi memang ia tak pernah dimainkan bahkan barang satu detik sekalipun. Hanya menduduki bangku cadangan saja jika ia tak salah ingat.

 **Brak**

"A-Apa? Tak mungkin dia dimainkan, Pelatih. Permainannya terlalu biasa. Kita butuh sesuatu yang lebih dari pemain lemah sepertinya." Tentang Ebisu sembari berdiri. Menunjuk seseorang yang dimaksud Kakashi dengan tak terima. Sang pelatih mendesah.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kalian sudah mencapai batas, bukan? Aku tak bisa memainkan kalian."

"T-Tapi..."

"Kiba juga sudah mencapai batasnya." matanya melirik Kiba dan membuat semua pemain terdiam.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kau masuk lapangan." Naruto mengangguk. Berjalan kepinggir lapangan dengan tubuhnya yang ia renggangkan sedikit melakukan pemanasan.

' _Yosh_ , _Aku pasti bisa._ ' ucapnya dalam hati meyakinkan diri.

 **Teet**

Kiba berjalan lunglai ke arah Naruto. Tatapannya tajam mengintimidasi _saphire_ di depannya. "Jangan sampai mengganggu alur permainan." ujarnya tajam. Melewati begitu saja tubuh Naruto tanpa tos yang biasa pemain lakukan.

Naruto menghirup nafas panjang. Memejamkan matanya berusaha berkonsentrasi akan permainan yang akan ia lakukan dan setelahnya ia melepaskan nafasnya perlahan.

" _Yosh_."

Kakinya melangkah. Berlari menuju bagian pertahanan dimana tempat Kiba berada sebagai _point guard_ sebelumnya. _Saphire_ -nya mengawasi pemain lawan yang saat ini tengah mendrible bola. Menatap tajam tepat pada manik biru miliknya dengan seringaian meremehkan.

Terlihat Gaara yang dengan lincah mendreable. Meliukan tubuhnya kesana-kemari berusaha melewati Neji yang menjaganya ketat. Dan saat kaki Neji terbuka lebar, dengan cepat Gaara meneroboskan bola di celah kaki Neji sedang dirinya memutar tubuh melewati Neji.

 **Tap**

Bola kembali berada di tangan Gaara membuat Neji dan pemain Konoha lainnya terbelalak.

"Bermainlah serius." Ujar datar Gaara, melanjutkan drible cepatnya menuju ring Konoha.

"Gawat! Semua, kembali bertahan!" Teriak Neji, mulai berlari mengejar Gaara yang telah menjauh darinya.

Gaara melihat seorang pemain di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah mengambil posisi bertahan melawan dirinya. Ia menyeringai.

"Pemain baru lagi, 'kah? Menyedihkan." Kecepatan _dreable_ Gaara tingkatkan. Bola beralih dari tangan kanan dan kiri bergantian dengan cepat. Melangkah ke kanan dan ke kiri mengecoh Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tak mungkin dimiliki pemain biasa. Melangkah cepat dengan gerakan zigzag membuat Naruto hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

 **Cket**

 **Cket**

 **Tap**

"Keh, Mudah Sekali." ucap Gaara yang telah berdiri di belakang Naruto. Menangkap bola dengan kedua tangannya sebelum melompat kecil melakukan _shoot_ pada ring.

 **Plush**

 **Priit**

Dua angka bertambah untuk tim Gaara, menjauhkan dua puluh point dari team Konoha yang berpoint 46 di menit ke tiga kuarter empat.

"Berjuanglah, pecundang." Gaara menepuk bahu Naruto, menyeringai meremehkan dengan dirinya yang berjalan menuju garis pertahanannya sendiri. Sedang Naruto hanya diam memerhatikan Gaara.

 **Buk**

"Kenapa kau hanya diam, Hah? Pelatih memasukanmu bukan untuk diam menonton di tengah lapang, bodoh." Neji mencengkram baju Naruto keras. Matanya manyalak tajam menyeramkan.

"Sudahlah. Waktu masih berjalan." ucap Sasuke yang telah memegang bola di bawah ring. Tangannya memberi _pass_ pada Naruto.

"Jangan menggagalkan ini, _Dobe_." Ujar Sasuke. Melewati Naruto dengan bahunya yang menubruk bahu pemuda pirang itu cukup keras . Naruto menghela nafas, mulai menjatuhkan bolanya dan men- _dreable_ bola lambat membuat pemain Suna menyeringai.

"Apa-apan itu, bukankah _dreable_ -nya terlalu lambat? Hey, kalian serius memainkannya." Ucap lelaki berambut coklat membuat pemain Konoha berdecih sebal.

' _Baka-Dobe._ ' Sasuke geram. Bersiap melangkah mendekati Naruto sebelum pemain lawan menghalangi geraknya.

"Tidak akan. Bola itu milik Gaara." ucap Kankuro menyeringai. Sasuke kembali berdecih, mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lain dan ia langsung terbelalak. Semua pemain Konoha telah dijaga dengan baik oleh tim Suna. Tak memberi celah bahkan satu langkah pun.

"Bola itu milikku." Gaara berjalan cepat menuju Naruto. Tangannya terulur berusaha menyambar bola yang tengah Naruto dreable.

"Orang lemah tak boleh membawa bola. Itulah peraturannya." Gaara menyeringai kala tangannya hampir menyentuh bola. Tinggal satu kali sentuhan bolanya akan terebut hingga point akan menjadi miliknya, sebelum ia terbelalak kala tangannya menembus bola. Bukan hanya Gaara, semua yang menyaksikan itu terbelalak menyaksikan itu. Tak terkecuali pelatih dan semua team SMA Konoha.

"Sasuke, Neji, dekati ring! Ambil _rebound_." Naruto berteriak. Melangkah dengan perlahan dan terlihat hati-hati men- _dreable_ bola yang lambat. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencapai garis tengah lapangan.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Mana mungkin bola itu tak tersentuh olehku. Jangan bercanda." Gaara berjalan cepat mencoba mengambil bola dari belakang Naruto. Tangan kirinya kembali terjulur menggapai bola hingga sekali lagi tangannya menembus permukaan bola. Semua terbelalak.

"Neji! Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak keras membuat Sasuke dan Neji tersadar. Dengan cepat keduanya melepaskan diri dari kukungan pemain lawan, berlari ke bawah ring sedang Sasuke mencari tempat di area _three point_.

Naruto yang melihat semua telah siap langsung menangkap bola dengan kedua tangannya dan melakukan _shoot_. Tak berselang lama, Neji langsung melompat. Merasakan _felling_ bahwa memang _shooting_ yang Naruto lakukan tidak akan mencetak angka bagi Konoha.

 **Trak**

Bola hanya menyentuh Ring, sedang Neji yang telah melompat pertama kali langsung menepis bola ke arah Sasuke yang telah siap.

 **Tap**

Bola berada di tangan Sasuke. Kakinya bersiap memulai kuda-kuda hingga ia melompat dan melepaskan _shoot_ ke arah Ring.

 **Plush**

 **Teet**

06:02

 **SMA Konoha v SMA Suna**

 **49 (4) 66**

"YEAAH!" Sorak penonton menggemuruh mengisi stadion. Bersorak bangga akan _point_ yang telah dibuat Sasuke yang sedikit memberi harapan untuk mereka. Riuh penonton menyoraki nama Sasuke. Memuja sang _shooter_ terbaik Konoha akan kehebatannya dalam melakukan _three point shoot._

Tak mengindahkan segala riuh penonton menyebut namanya, yang dipuji justru menatap intens sosok pirang yang tengah berlari ke arah garis pertahanan.

 _'Apa itu sebenarnya?'_ Sasuke ikut berlari menuju garis pertahanan.

"Kau melihatnya tadi, 'kan?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya. Terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Neji. Lebih memilih fokus pada permainan walau sebenarnya pertanyaan itu terus terulang di benaknya.

Di sisi lain, Gaara menggeram. Mengepalkan tangannya keras sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Tak akan ku maafkan, aku akan merebut bola darinya."

"Gaara." teriak Kankuro. Mengoper bola pada Gaara membiarkannya mendreable bola dan mencetak skor.

Tak lama, Gaara langsung berbalik dan mendreable bola dengan kecepatan penuhnya. Bola berganti tangan dari kiri ke kanan dan kembali lagi. Sangat cepat hingga Ke empat pemain Konoha terlewati dengan mudahnya. Bahkan Neji dan Sasuke pun terbelalak.

Gaara menyeringai. "Tinggal kau dan aku." ia menambah kecepatannya. Melakukan _dreable_ _zigzag_ hingga Naruto terlewati sama halnya dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

Seringaian Gaara semakin lebar. "Dua _point_ untuk..." Gaara tersentak. Bukan karena sesuatu menghalanginya. Tapi, bola yang ia bawa...

"A-Apa ini?" Neji tercengang saat kedua tangannya telah memegang bola yang asalnya entah dari mana. Menatap tak percaya pada Gaara yang mematung dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Neji, tak usah di pikirkan!" teriak Sasuke sembari tangan yang terangkat. Tak membuang waktu Neji mengoper bolanya pada Sasuke hingga Sasuke berhasil mencetak Tiga angka dengan baik.

 **Teet**

 **SMA Konoha v SMA Suna**

 **52 (4) 66**

"Uwoaah, Konoha semakin mengejar."

"Jika terus begini Konoha pasti bisa mengejar ketertinggalan."

"Owoah, Sasuke- _kun_ memang hebat."

Sasuke berdecih. Berbalik dan berlari kembali ke daerah pertahanan timnya.

Sedang Neji hanya mampu terpekur memikirkan bola yang tadi didapatnya. Menatap kedua tangannya tak percaya.

 _'Apa itu tadi?'_

Di bangku cadangan Kakashi sendiri hanya mampu terbelalak. Tak mempercayai akan apa yang ia tatap.

"Bola yang tak bisa di rebut, bola yang dengan tiba-tiba ada pada Neji. Apa ini?"

 **Priit**

 **SMA Konoha : SMA Suna**

 **45 (4) 66**

"Uwoaah, Sasuke memasukan angka lagi."

"Tinggal beberapa skor lagi"

"Ayo Konoha!"

Kakashi terbelalak. ' _Tidak. Bukan Sasuke. Bukan dia aktor utamanya. Tapi...'_ Kakasih menatap Naruto yang tengah sendiri di daerah pertahanan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

'. _.. Apa yang aneh darinya?'_

..

 **Teet**

 **05:40**

 **SMA Konoha v SMA Suna**

 **60 (4) 66**

"Yeaah, Tinggal sedikit lagi."

"Maju terus Konoha."

 **Tap**

"Tangannya." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang yang menepuk bahu kanannya.

"Apa Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau melihat saat dia men- **dreable** bola?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau melihat itu _dreable_ yang lamban, bukan?" Neji menatap Naruto. Memerhatikan dimana Naruto yang tengah men- _dreable_ dengan jalan yang cukup lambat sementara dua pemain Suna susah payah merebut bola dari Naruto.

"Tapi justru itu kebalikannya." Sasuke menatap tak mengerti Neji.

"Apa maksudmu kebalikannya?"

Neji mengangkat tangannya, alhasil bola telah berada di tangannya. Matanya mencari celah, melirik pemain Konoha yang tengah Kosong. Melihat suatu celah ia langsung melepaskan bola menuju temannya.

"Lee" Ia melakukan _passing_ pada pemuda berambut Bob. Dan tak lama Lee melakukan _lay up_ dan mencetak dua angka untuk Konoha.

 **05:34**

 **SMA Konoha v SMA Suna**

 **62 (4) 66**

"Bagus Lee!" Teriak penonton. Memberi sorak pada pemuda itu setelah bermain cukup baik di beberapa menit terakhir.

Neji mengalihkan sebentar pada penonton. Memberi tos pada Lee sebelum menatap Sasuke.

"Maksudku, kekuatan dorongan pada tangannya cepat hingga bola memantul 2 kali dalam 1 detik. Artinya, saat bola dipantulkan dari tangan sampai lantai hingga bola pada tangan lagi memerlukan nol koma lima detik. Dan dari pandangan kita, bola itu memantul tidak lebih dari 3 detik sekali."

Sasuke terbelalak. "Mana ada. Jika begitu bukankah kita akan mendengar setiap pantulan bola di lantai?" Neji mengangguk.

"Ini hanya spekulasiku. Ada pada ketukan tertentu dimana ia akan melakukan dorongan terkuat pada bola, jadi..."

"Maksudmu suara pantulan lain tersamarkan?" potong Sasuke. Mengusap peluh dengan kerah bajunya. Neji mengangguk.

"Tapi ada satu kelemahannya, kurasa." ujar Neji.

"Aku mengerti. Dia tak bisa mendrible sambil berlari karena itu akan membuat bola menjadi liar dan ia akan kesusahan menangkapnya." Neji kembali mengangguk.

"Rahasiakan itu. Kita hanya perlu bersikap biasa. Jangan sampai semua terbongkar." Neji mengacungkan tinjuannya dan Sasuke membenturkan tinjunya pada Neji.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Priit

 **03:45**

 **SMA Konoha v SMA Suna**

 **76 (4) 69**

"Astaga, Konoha unggul. Yeaah!"

...

"Sial. Anak itu, aku ingin menghancurkannya." Geram Gaara. Menatap tajam pada Naruto yang tengah men- _dreable_ bola.

"Tapi kita tak bisa mengambil bola begitu saja. Kau tau itu. Jika kau ingin menang, Satu-satunya cara kita adalah dengan melakukan _Three point shoot_ seperti sebelumnya. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin kau melakukan _one-on-one_." Ujar Kankuro. Mengusap keringat yang ada di dahinya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia..." gumam Gaara.

"Pikirkan untuk kita menang, Gaara." Gaara menepis tangan Kankuro yang baru akan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aku tahu." Gaara mulai melangkah menuju Naruto. Tangannya terbentang menjaga daerah yang akan Naruto lewati.

"Tidak untuk yang satu ini." ucap Gaara. Bergeser ke kanan saat Naruto melangkah ke arah kanan, dan kembali ke kiri saat Naruto melangkah ke arah kiri.

"Akan kurebut bola itu." ucap Gaara hingga setelahnya ia terbelalak. Menatap Naruto tak percaya.

Dihadapannya Naruto hanya berdiri tanpa bola di tangan kanan ataupun tangan kirinya.

'Dimana Bolanya?'

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?"

 **Priit**

 **02:23**

 **SMA Konoha v SMA Suna**

 **79 (4) 69**

"Sasukeee, kau hebat!"

"Three point lagi."

"Keadaan yang sebelumnya terjadi untuk Konoha, kini menjadi keadaan Suna."

"Itu semua berkat Sasuke."

Gaara menatap tajam Naruto.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Naruto balik menatap Gaara. Ia nyengir lebar. "Aku hanya angin." Naruto langsung berbalik ke garis pertahanan dan bersiap di sana.

"Angin?" Gaara tertegun.

"Gaara." Bola super kencang mengarah padanya yang dengan lihai ia tangkap dan langsung menjatuhkannya.

"Ayo kita coba lagi." Gaara menggiring bola dengan kecepatan andalannya. Meliukan badan dengan lihai melewati Shino dan memutari Rock Lee dalam sekejap hingga saat ini terjadi lagi _One on One_ antara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Entah sihir apa yang kau gunakan, aku akan menghancurkannya." Gaara berlari kearah sudut kanan lapangan dengan _dreable_ cepatnya dengan Naruto yang mengikuti. Menjaga ketat permainan Gaara dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih besar dari Gaara.

"Sial." Gaara berhenti men- _dreable_ bola. Tatapannya mencari celah pada tubuh Naruto yang merentang menjaganya. Tak mampu menemukan celah yang baik untuk melakukan Shoot. Hingga saat tubuh Naruto lebih condong ke arah Kiri, ia langsung memanfaatkannya.

"Jangan remehkan aku." Gaara memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan sebelum memutar tubuhnya searah jarum jam melewati Naruto dan langsung melakukan Shoot.

 **Plush**

 **Priit**

 **02:00**

 **SMA Konoha v SMA Suna**

 **85 (4) 72**

"Uwooaah, Suna ternyata tidak mau kalah."

"Gaara tak membiarkan skornya tertinggal jauh."

Gaara menyeringai, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menantang dan mengintimidasi.

"Hanya sekali saja kau merebut bola-ku. Tidak untuk seterusnya." ucapnya dan mulai berlari ke tengah lapangan. Naruto hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Naruto." Lee memberikan pass padanya. Mendreable seperti biasanya, Naruto mulai berjalan ke wilayah permainan musuh. Gaara dengan cepat menuju hadapan Naruto, memasang pose bertahan dengan tangan yang melebar menjaga area _passing_ Naruto.

"Kheh, bukan waktumu saat ini." ucap Gaara.

 **Grep**

Naruto memangkap bola dengan kedua tangannya, melirik semua teman satu tim dengan cermat. Hingga menemukan Neji yang melambai dengan pertahanan yang kosong.

Gaara yang melihat arah mata Naruto tersenyum kecil. Melihat Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri dan melakukan _pass_ , Gaara dengan cepat pula memblock arah bola Naruto.

' _Dapat_ ' Gaara tersenyum, namun nyatanya bola yang ia kira terpegang tak pernah ada. Seakan menghilang.

'Kemana?'

Sedang Neji yang bersiap menerima passingpun terbelalak. 'Aku maupun Gaara tak mendapatkanya. Dimana bola sebenarnya?'

Grep

Sasuke terkejut bukan main saat telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh permukaan bola. 'Bukankah dia mengoper pada Neji?'

'Tidak, bukan saatnya." Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur dan langsung melompat melakukan _Three point Shoot._

 **Plush**

 **Priiit**

 **01:42**

 **SMA Konoha v SMA Suna]**

 **88 (4) 72**

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Berpikir tentang bagaimana cara Naruto bermain. Tentang semua kemampuan Naruto yang tak ia ketahui. Tentang siapa sebenarnya Naruto.

.

.

.

 **TEEET**

 **00:00**

 **SMA Konoha v SMA Suna**

 **99 (4) 83**

"YEAH, Konoha juaranya."

"YEAAH." riuh penonton penuh suka cita. Babak final terlewati dengan Konoha sebagai pemenangnya. Semua pemain mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang merupakan orang yang memberi point bagi Konoha untuk menang. Bersorak gembira akan kemenangan yang diraih.

Neji memerhatikan sekitarnya. Mencari seseorang yang sangat ia curigai. Hingga ia menemukan sosok itu berjalan menjauh dari lapangan. Ia mengikutinya. Namun secara lebih cepat darinya Kakashi melangkah mendahuluinya mengikuti Naruto. Neji membuntuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

 **Ruang ganti pemain**

"Hei." Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang hingga ia menjatuhkan botol minumannya ke lantai. Menatap takut-takut pada orang itu yang rupanya Kakashi. Ia mendesah.

"Ternyata hanya Pelatih." ucapnya. Membawa botol minumannya sebelum melangkah pada loker di mana perlengkapannya disimpan. "Ada perlu apa?" ucapnya santai. Mengambil handuk dan mengusap surai pirang yang ia miliki. Mengeringkan kepala yang tadi terbasahi oleh keringat usai bermain.

Kakashi mendudukan diri. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya heran kau tak ikut merayakannya." Naruto tertawa.

"Aku tak berhak merayakannya. Aku tak berbuat banyak, bahkan satu point-pun aku tidak mencetaknya."

Kakashi tertegun. "Kau tau bukan skor yang menuntutmu untuk bersenang-senang?" ucap Kakashi. Menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan kepala bersender dipintu loker.

Naruto menghentikan mengusap kepalanya. "Aku hanya bermain tujuh menit terakhir, sedang mereka bermain lebih lama dariku." Naruto membereskan perlatannya pada tas soren yang ia bawa. Merapihkannya dan menyeleting tas itu.

"Kau juga pemain inti, Naruto."

Naruto memakai seragam Khusus pemain SMA Konoha dan setelahnya menyambar jaket dan memakainya.

"Hanya tujuh menit bukan berarti aku pemain inti. Aku hanya pelengkap bangku cadangan, pelatih juga tau itu." Kakashi terbelalak mendengarnya. Yang secara tidak langsung seperti mengkritik keputusannya selama ini.

Naruto meyorenkan tasnya, mulai melangkah pada pintu keluar ruang pemain.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kakashi. Menatap punggung tegap pemuda jangkung itu.

Naruto berbalik dan menunjukan cengirannya. "Aku hanya angin." sedikit lama terdiam, Kakashi mengangguk paham. Sedikit mengambil kesimpulan tentang yang Naruto maksud.

"Tak bisa disentuh, tak bisa ditahan dan tak dapat diperkirakan. Bukan begitu?" ucap Kakashi. Naruto masih tersenyum.

"Itu terlalu rumit. Cukup dengan sepoi angin untuk membuat sebuah kincir berputar walau satu gerakan kecil." dan setelahnya ia menghilang di balik pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

Kakashi mendesah. "Kerja bagus."

Tap

"Aku memperhatikannya selama permainan. Kurasa aku tahu kemampuannya." Kakashi membuka matanya. Melirik melalui ekor mata di mana suara itu berasal.

"Hm, apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tangannya memiliki kekuatan yang besar hingga dia bisa melakukan dorongan pada bola dengan begitu cepat. Mengelabui mata seakan-akan itu adalah _dreable_ murahan yang nyatanya justru itu pantulan yang sangat cepat." jelas Neji.

Kakashi mulai berdiri. Menyakukan tangannya kedalam kantong celana dan melangkah pelan. Mendesah kecil. "Kau hampir benar." ucapnya. Neji berkerut. "Apa maksud pelatih? Apa kau tahu jawaban yang pasti?" Kakashi mengusap belakang kepalanya sembari menggeleng. "Masih spekulasi." gumamnya.

"Memang benar dorongan dari telapak tangannya sangat kuat hingga tak mampu terlihat begitu saja dengan mata biasa." Neji mengangguk.

"Sesaat Gaara akan menyambar bola, beberapa detik sebelum tangannya menyentuh bola, Naruto terlebih dahulu meningkatkan dorongan pada bola. Hingga di mata kalian, bola terlihat menembus tangan Gaara."

"Dia menggunakan kemampuan itu hanya saat bolanya akan terebut, sementara saat dirinya sedang sendiri dia sengaja membuat dreablenya selambat mungkin untuk mengelabui musuh. Bukan begitu, pelatih?" Kakashi dan Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemilik suara lain itu.

"Sasuke." pemuda raven itu berjalan mendekat dan menyenderkan punggungnya di loker dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Nmaa~, begitu lah." ucapnya. "Tapi ada satu lagi." wajah Kakashi berubah serius.

"Kemampuan lain yang ia miliki." Neji dan Sasuke ikut menunjukan mimik seriusnya.

"Kalian menyadarinyakan, Saat kalian menerima umpan yang tak pernah kau perkirakan." Neji dan Sasuke berkerut.

"Kemampuan lain yang dia miliki adalah 'fake' yang bisa dikatakan sempurna."

"Kita ambil saat dia berhadapan dengan Gaara dan bermaksud mengoper pada Neji. Dia mengandalkan kecepatan tangannya untuk membuat lawan berfikir bahwa memang ia akan melakukan _passing_ pada Neji. Mata, langkah, bahkan gerakan menunjukan bahwa dia memang akan mengoper pada Neji, sebelum Gaara menyadari bahwa dia tak mendapat bola tapi yang menerima bola adalah Sasuke." jelas Kakashi. Melangkah maju meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji yang diam memikirkan semuanya.

.

.

.

Tok Tok

"Aku masuk." Sosok pria jangkung berambut pirang memasuki kamar inap pasien dengan senyuman. Pakaian khas pemain basket SMA Konoha masih melekat di tubuh pemuda itu. Berjalan santai menuju seseorang yang tengah diam menyender di kasur pasien.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis di sana. Mendudukan diri tepat di kursi samping kasur gadis itu. Sang gadis dengan rambut bublegum itu tersenyum lembut. Meraih tangan pemuda pirang dan menyimpannya di pangkuan dirinya masih dengan tangannya yang menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda itu.

"Semakin baik. Besok juga sudah bisa pulang." jawabnya. Manik jambrudnya berpindah dari _Saphire_ ke televisi yang masih menyala mempertontonkan perayaan kemenangan juara Basket salah satu SMA.

"Yang tampan itu namanya Sasuke. Bukankah permainannya bagus?" ujar Naruto yang ikut menonton acara TV tersebut. Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Tembakannya selalu masuk. Dia pemain yang hebat." ujar Sakura memuji. Naruto tersenyum. "Iya. Dia Shooter terbaik senegara Hi, kurasa." pujinya yang membuat Sakura mengalihkan atensi pada Naruto. Masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau jarang masuk TV jadi aku kesulitan menilai permainanmu. Meski begitu, aku melihat kemampuanmu sangat hebat." Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih. Aku bukan aktor utama, aku hanya pemeran pembantu yang melancarkan sebuah pertunjukan film. jadi sangat sulit untukmu melihatku bermain." Naruto menurunkan kepalanya, menempelkan sebelah sisi wajahnya di paha Sakura yang berselonjor. Tangan bebas Sakura naik ke atas kepala Naruto dan mengusap surai pirang itu lembut membuat mata Naruto terpejam menikmatinya.

"Hm, aku tadi hampir mematikan TV jika saja aku tak melihat kau berdiri di sisi lapangan." Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Berapa kali kamera menangkapku?" ujar Naruto. Sakura terdiam, mulai menghitung berapa kali kamera menyorot Naruto. "Jika hanya menyorotmu seorang kurasa hanya lima, tapi saat kau berhadapan dengan si rambut merah kurasa lebih dari 20." ujarnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Si rambut merah pusatnya, jadi aku juga terbawa." Sakura terkekeh.

"Kau pesimis sekali. Kau tak suka terkenal apa?" ujar Sakura. Naruto menggeleng lembut tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Terkenal itu merepotkan. Semua orang terutama para gadis akan menyorakan namaku. Kau tidak cemburu?" ujarnya membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Katakan itu pada Kurama. Kucingmu pasti senang." alih Sakura dengan garis-garis merah di pipinya.

" _Are_ , kau pemalu sekali. Jujur saja, Sakura- _chan_." Kekeh Naruto. Sakura yang mendengar itupun lekas menarik kuping Naruto dan memutarnya pelan.

"Kau mau kita tidak berkencan selama sebulan, hah?" ancamnya.

"A-ahaha Sakit Sakura- _chan_." rintih Naruto sembari tertawa dan Sakura ikut tertawa bersamanya. Menundukan wajah dan meraih pipi Naruto dengan bibirnya membuat Naruto membeku karenanya.

 **End**

 **Ff Lama, dibuat 1 taun lalu. Gak di edit karena saya susah merevisi diksi-nya. Tapi semoga menghibur. ^^)a**

 **Minal aidzin wal faidzin, Reader semua.**

 **Review please.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **v**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **© Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD, OOC, and many Mistakes.**

 **Don't like? Get easy to close this site.**

 **Happy Reading all.**

* * *

 **Konoha Team :**

 **Coach : Kakashi Hatake.**

 **#4 Shooting Forward : Uchiha Sasuke. (C)**

 **#6 Power Forward : Hyuga Neji.**

 **#7 Center : Rock Lee.**

 **#5 Point Guard : Inuzuka Kiba.**

 **#9 Power Guard : Aburame Shino**

 **#12 Point Guard : ... Naruto.**

* * *

 **Priiit**

"Ayo semuanya berkumpul!" Teriak Kakashi dari sisi lapangan. Menepukan tangannya sebagai intruksi untuk para pemain bergerak cepat.

"Ada apa pelatih? Kita baru saja latihan 10 menit." Ujar Lee yang terlihat protes akan latihannya yang dipotong oleh sang pelatih. Yang seakan tak melihat gejolaknya yang membara ini telah membakar tubuhnya.

"Itu benar sekali, pelatih." Sasuke mengeluarkan nafasnya menetralkan diri. Kakashi hanya tersenyum sembari mengusap kepalanya.

" _Nmaa~, waari, waari._ Hm begini _,_ langsung saja. Hari ini, kita akan berlatih dengan tim luar." Jelas Kakashi serius membuat semua pemain terdiam. Bahkan untuk Lee yang sedari tadi berpidato tentang 'Bahaya seseorang saat menghentikan program Masa Muda Membara'-nya ikut secara intens memerhatikan.

Kakashi berdehem. "Beberapa hari lalu, manager tim _Konoha Sport Academy_ menantang kita untuk pertandingan dalam laga persahabatan. Aku sengaja tak memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu untuk menguji kesiapan mental kalian semua." jelas sang pelatih membeberkan alasan tentang pertandingan persahabatan dadakan tadi.

Terlihat olehnya seseorang mengacungkan tangannya."Ada apa Kiba?"

"Pelatih, bukan mereka telah kita kalahkan di perempat _final_ kemarin?" tanya Kiba, sosok yang mengacungkan tangan tadi.

Mendengar itu, Neji yang sedari tadi diam pun mulai angkat bicara mengumandangkan isi pikirannya. "Itu wajar saja kurasa. Mungkin mereka belum puas dengan hasil akhir kemarin. Lagi pula, kita menang dengan skor berbeda tipis." Jelasnya dengan gaya cool dan didukung Sasuke yang turut mengangguk membenarkan.

Kakashi mengusap surai putihnya tanda tak ada kerjaan lain. "Ya, mungkin ada benarnya. Tetapi, dari apa yang mereka katakan, lawan kita kemarin adalah tim lapis ke dua dari KSA, dengan kata lain. Hari ini kita akan melawan tim inti mereka." semua orang menganga mendengarnya. ' _Apa ini semacam lelucon?'_

"Astaga, melawan tim lapis dua saja kita hampir mati. Bukan berarti saat ini kita tengah berjalan ke neraka?" Ucap Kiba histeris, tangannya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Untuk itulah. Kita harus atur formasi dan strategi guna melawan mereka. karena kita tidak tahu seperti apa tim yang akan kita hadapi nanti." Kakashi mengetuk-ngetukan pulpennya pada board.

"Dengar, aku akan menentukan _starter_ saat ini. Pertama, _Center_ , seperti biasa aku menunjuk Lee. Tugas utamamu adalah merebut _Rebound_ dan _passing_ pada Sasuke atau yang lainnya saat ada kesematan. Tetapi jika memungkinkan, kau boleh memasukannya sendiri." Mendengar itu bagai disulut sebuah api, Tubuh Lee layaknya tengah terbakar. Nyalak matanya meyakinkan dengan kepalan kuat di atas udara.

"Demi semangat masa mudaku, aku akan berusaha!" teriaknya nyaring menggemparkan gedung olah raga Konoha. Namun seakan itu semua hal biasa, pemain lain tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan teriakan itu. Bahkan mengacuhkannya layaknya sampah plastik yang terbang tertiup angin.

Kakashi melanjutkan. "Okay, sanjutnya bagian _Shooting Forward_. Uchiha Sasuke , Aku menunjukmu. Jauhkan _point_ kita dengan tembakan _three point_ seperti biasa di babak pertama. Rebut momentum dan permainan dengan tiga skor berturut, mengerti?" Sasuke mengangguk dengan gumaman khasnya.

"Dan yang ketiga, _Power Forward_ , Hyuuga Neji. Lakukan hal seperti biasa, dukung Lee dan Sasuke dari tengah lapangan." Neji mengangguk.

"Dan yang ke empat, _Power Guard_. Shino, kau yang terbaik di sini dalam bertahan, oleh karena itu, sangat cocok jika kau kumainkan sebagai starter untuk mengurangi intensitas skor dari KSA."

"Serahkan padaku, pelatih." datar Shino membuat Kakashi mengangguk.

"Dan terakhir, untuk _point guard_. Aku memilih..."

"Aku akan berusaha!" Teriak Kiba. Berdiri tegap dengan kepalan di dadanya. Melihatnya entah kenapa membuat Kakashi merasa prihatin.

"Maaf, Kiba. Untuk saat ini aku memilih Naruto."

 **Doeng**!

Kiba kehilangan arwahnya. Tubuhnya membeku bahkan satu jaripun tak terlihat bergerak. Semua anggota tim tertawa. Seakan memprovokasi Kiba yang saat ini tengah _down_.

" _Poor you,_ Kiba!" ucap salah satu pemain, menertawakan wajah pias pemuda anjing itu.

" _Ano~,_ Pelatih. Mengenai Naruto- _kun_ , dia belum datang sedari tadi." Ucap Lee, Kakashi terdiam. Menilik dengan mata obsidiannya mencari benda pirang disekitarnya.

"Apa ada yang tau sekarang dia ada di mana?"

Ebisu mengangkat tangannya. "Aku melihatnya tadi ditarik seorang siswi sepulang sekolah tapi aku tak tahu dia dibawa kemana, pelatih." tanggapnya. Kakashi berkerut.

"Siapa?"

"Aku kurang tahu, tapi dia berambut merah muda." jelasnya lagi. Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. Sedikit mengetahui orang tersebut.

"Kau tidak tahu? dia murid pindahan. Namanya Haruno Sakura- _san_. Uh~, dia sangat cantik." Lee tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan gadis itu tersenyum padanya saat berpapasan dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Rasanya banyak sekali bunga yang bertebaran saat gadis itu lewat di hadapannya.

"Dan dari yang ku dengar dia adalah kekasih Naruto." Bisik Neji sengaja di perlembut namun menusuk di dekat telinga Lee. Dingin dan membekukan, Meruntuhkan angan-angan sang mahluk berambut Bob yang telah melambung tinggi. Lee tertunduk di lantai dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Sayang sekali, Lee." ujar prihatin Kakashi. Ingin rasanya sekedar menepuk punggung pemuda penyuka warna hijau itu. Tapi tak bisa.

"Tapi, aku berencana menjadikannya meneger Tim. Dari yang dia terangkan, dia mantan meneger tim sewaktu duduk di Sekolah Menengah Pertama." Jelas Kakashi membuat semua berkerut tak paham.

"Apa maksudnya itu pelatih?" tanya Neji meminta penjelasan.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya lain kali saat dia resmi menjadi meneger. Sekarang kita fokuskan saja pada permainan nanti. Menyambung dari apa yang Lee katakan, Karena Naruto tidak ada di sini, berarti yang kutunjuk sebagai _Point guard_ adalah Kiba."

Dan kilat ungu seakan turun dari langit menghantam tubuh Kiba. Memberi efek layaknya tengah dalam mode super seiya dalam Anime _Doragon Bolu_ karya mangaka sebelah. "Aaargh, aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Narutoo~." semua yang ada di dalam lapangan hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

 **#Ruang ganti Pemain**

* * *

"Hachi~." Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Merasa bingung sendiri tak biasanya terasa gatal seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Naruto menatap seseorang di sampingnya sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedalam loker.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi rasanya ada yang sedang membicarakanku." tuduhnya, mengusap sekali lagi kala hidungnya mendadak gatal kembali.

"Pfft, haha, tak biasanya kau PD seperti itu." ejek Sakura yang duduk di bangku istirahat di belakang Naruto. Naruto mendengus mendengarnya.

"Oh, iya. Kakashi- _Sensei_ memintaku menjadi meneger tim. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura meminta pendapat pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang sibuk sendiri berganti baju. Memang sedikit malu saat menatap tubuh itu, namun ia telah biasa melihatnya. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia bersikap biasa saja seolah gugup yang ada tak pernah terjadi padanya.

Naruto berbalik dengan alisnya yang terangkat.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Bukan itu tergantung padamu, Sakura- _Chan_." tanggap Naruto begitu saja dan berbalik pada lokernya. Sakura cemberut, namun setelahnya tersenyum menyeringai dengan pandangan jahilnya.

"Bagaimana, ya? Sebaiknya kuterima saja. Sepertinya mengasyikan menonton Sasuke- _kun_ berlatih di lapangan." ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Menanti sesuatu yang akan berubah dari mimik sosok pirang di hadapannya itu. Merasa rindu akan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lihat lagi semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan. Ia tersenyum.

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto merasa bendera perang telah berkibar disana. Memutar otak berusaha menandingi apa yang baru saja Sakura ucapkan. Hingga ia menyeringai ketika menemukan sesuatu. "Hm, Bagaimana, ya? Apa sebaiknya kuterima saja perasaan Shion- _Chan_ tempo hari? Dia MANIS sekali." Ujar Naruto dengan penekanan dalam kata 'Manis'-nya. Tak _nyambung_ memang. Tapi itu akan jadi senjata yang ampuh baginya. Ia terkekeh dalam hati.

"Atau menerima cinta dari Hinata- _Chan_ tadi pagi? Sepertinya dia yang paling _perfect_." Ucapnya lagi seakan belum puas memanas-manasi gadis merah jambunya. Seringaiannya tersembunyi di pintu loker. Menghitung dalam hati interval sebuah ledakan yang akan terdengar.

"Aargh, Baka Pirang!" Jerit kesal Sakura memecahkan tawa Naruto.

 _'Tuh, 'kan_?'

"Sasuke, lihatlah!" tunjuk Neji dengan matanya pada Sasuke. Menunjuk pada pintu masuk dari gedung olahraga yang menontonkan satu persatu pemain dari tim KSA yang telah sampai disini. Memerhatikan bagaimana tiap pemain bercakap santai satu sama lain. Sasuke menyipit.

"Hm, aku tak melihat perbedaan yang mencolok dari tim lapis dua." Ujarnya. Menilik satu-per satu anggota tim lawan dan menilainya secara fisik.

"T-Tunggu, hanya lima orang? Mereka bercanda?" dahi Neji berkerut, tak mengerti akan pemikiran dan situasi lawan saat ini.

"Berarti pelatih benar. Tak ada pemain cadangan dari tim inti yang mereka punya." ucap Sasuke.

"Nomor 4, hm jadi dia Nara Shikamaru, ya? Kapten tim KSA yang pelatih bicarakan. Tapi yang kulihat hanya pemain pemalas yang kerjanya menguap saja. Sebagai _Point Guard_ harusnya dia fokus." gumam Kiba tak jelas. "Dan Nomor 6 itu _Shooting Guard_ mereka, Uzumaki Nagato. Nomor 7, _Center_ , Shimura Sai. Nomor 9, _Power Guard_ , Genma. Dan nomor 8, _Small Forward_ mereka, Namikaze Menma. Hmm, benar apa yang Sasuke katakan tentang penampilan mereka yang tak ada bedanya dengan lapis dua." Ujarnya lagi tak bosan bercerocos. Mengamati tiap wajah agar memudahkannya mengenali lawan. Sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal dari salah satu pemain mereka.

"Apa hanya perasaanku atau dia mirip dengan seseorang yang ku kenal?" Ucapnya sedikit mata menyipit menunjuk seseorang dengan nomor tiga di punggunya. Berambut hitam dengan permata biru dan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya.

"D-Dia..." Semua pemain terbelalak.

"Sekarang kita kedatangan tamu, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Mengikat tali sepatunya dengan kuat dan telaten. Takut-takut itu lepas dan mempermalukannya karena lepas dan terjatuh.

"... dan yang kutahu, semua teman SMP kita berhasil masuk ke KSA, bukan?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk tanpa mau membuka mulutnya. Bangkit berdiri dan mengusap-usap rambutnya menjadi berantakan sebelum mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang ganti pemain di ikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

"Lawan kita adalah Menma. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat permainannya." Gumam Naruto dengan senyum samar yang tak Sakura lihat. Bukan sebuah senyuman biasa, namun begitu berat dan berbeda.

.

.

.

Kiba mengoper bola pada Lee cepat, membiarkan pria berambut bob itu menggiring benda orange itu ke bawah ring dan melakukan _lay up_ pada jala lawan menambah skor.

 **Teet**

* * *

 **07:43**

 **Konoha v KSA**

 **15 (1) 06**

* * *

"Oy, Oy, Oy. Bukan, 'kah ini terlalu mudah?" gumam Kiba. Menilik pemain lawan yang terlihat tak menunjukan aksi perlawanan yang berarti. Padahal waktu telah berjalan cukup lama ia rasa.

' _Ini terlalu aneh.'_ pikir Sasuke. Merentangkan tangan di hadapan pemain bernomor 7, Shimura Sai, yang tengah mendreable bola.

"Apa aku sedang berkaca? Kau mirip dengaku. Jika saja rambutmu sedikit lebih pendek, aku pasti bisa merasakan apa yang Menma alami." Ujar pemuda itu, berlari kekiri dan memegang bola dengan kedua tangannya bermaksud melakukan _passing_.

"Mungkin nenek buyutmu adalah nenek buyutku juga." Jawab Sasuke datar. Mengayunkan tangan kanannya guna menepis bola dari Sai.

 **Pak**

Tangannya berhasil menepis bola yang selanjutnya ia berlari mengejar bola itu. Mendreable dan langsung melakukan tugasnya dengan _Three point Shoot._

" _Are_ , bukan itu lelucon yang bagus? Kenapa dia tak tertawa?" ujar Sai sembari menyentuh dagunya dengan telapak tangan. Memusingkan dirinya sendiri dengan pikiran aneh tentang lelucon Sasuke.

Plush

 **Teet**

* * *

 **06:23**

 **Konoha v KSA**

 **18 (1) 06**

* * *

' _Kuso! Kami yang menyerang, kenapa kami yang tertekan? Apa ini?'_ racau Sasuke dalam hati. Menatap tajam para pemain KSA yang terlihat santai menerima semua itu. Seakan semua serangan yang mereka lakukan bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditakuti. ' _Mereka terlalu meremehkan kami!'_ geram Sasuke.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Pelatih." Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru datang dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada lapangan.

" _Ie_ , tidak apa-apa." Ujar Kakashi. Naruto turut mendudukan diri diikuti Sakura disampingnya.

"Sedang tertekan ya?" Gumam Sakura. Kakashi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping mengarah Sakura.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan, dan seperti yang terlihat. Meski skor kita yang memimpin, justru kita lah yang tengah ditekan di permainan ini." jelas pria berambut putih itu membeberkan situasi yang terjadi.

" _Sou_?" ujar Naruto turut mengalihkan pandangan ke lapangan.

 **Teet**

* * *

 **00:00**

 **Konoha v KSA**

 **29 (1) 14**

* * *

" _Kuso!_ " ujar Kiba sembari meremas surai coklatnya. Terduduk di bangku dengan giginya yang saling bergemerutuk. Sasuke hanya memerhatikannya tanpa berbicara.

"Oha, bukankah itu Kapten Naruto? Lama tak bertemu." ujar seseorang berambut coklat sembari mengangkat tangan tanda salam. Pemain nomor 10, Genma. Melambai heboh meminta atensi.

Semua tim Konoha terbelalak mendengarnya, kecuali Naruto dan Sakura tentunya.

"A-apa maksudmu memanggil Naruto kapten?" ucap Kiba terbata saking tak percaya-nya. Menunjuk orang yang dituju dengan jari yang bergetar.

Genma tersenyum lebar. Saat akan berjalan, Seseorang lain berambut hitam dengan gaya _peneaple hair style_ menepuk pundak pemain tadi. Aura kelam keluar dari tubuh sang pria nanas.

" _Mendokusei_ , kau menganggap itu tahun berapa? Sekarang yang menjadi kapten saat ini adalah aku." Ujarnya yang terdengar malas namun penuh dengan intimidasi di dalamnya. Genma bergidik ngeri.

"Hm, tapi aneh, yang memakai nomor 4 justru bukan Naruto. Malah saudara kembarku yang memakainya." ujar Sai dengan senyumnya. Mulai berjalan mendekati mereka.

Jauh di sana Sasuke menggeram kesal, bisa-bisanya dia dianggap sama dengan mayat hidup itu.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan santai pada mereka pemain KSA yang baru saja menyapanya. "Lama tak bertemu, Genma, Shikamaru, Sai, Nagato dan..." Naruto tersenyum.

"... _Ototou_." ujarnya.

Krik

Krik

Krik

" _Aree_ ~!" teriak semua pemain Konoha tak percaya.

"A-Apa telingaku tersumbat kumbang raksasa?" ujar Shino yang bahkan tak diperdulikan yang lainnya.

"A-aku sempat curiga, dari manapun memang dia mirip Naruto- _kun_ , tapi tetap saja aku sulit mempercayainya." kali ini Lee yang berbicara. Menatap tanpa berkedip pada sosok bersurai hitam yang berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Salahmu sendiri yang menyewa apartemen sendiri dari pada hidup bersama kami, _Aniki_." ujar pemuda itu. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan wajah malasnya.

"Khehe, maaf-maaf. Aku hanya tak mau terlalu jauh dari sekolah."

Tim Konoha _sweatdrop_ melihat perbedaan sikap yang mencolok diantara keduanya.

"Aku sering dengar tentang pasangan kembar itu tak akan memiliki sifat yang sama, Dan aku percaya sekarang." ujar Neji pelan.

 **Priiit**

Peluit peringatan terdengar dari sisi KSA, memberi isyarat pada semua pemainnya untuk segera bersiap menyusun rencana.

"Sudah waktunya, _Aniki_. Kali ini aku akan memulainya. Pastikan kau berada di lapangan kali ini." ujar Menma sebelum berbalik menjauhi Naruto. Berkumpul kembali dengan pemain KSA yang lain dan mengatur strategi. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum. Ikut berbalik dan bergabung dengan timnya.

" _Yosh_ , karena Naruto sudah ada..."

"Tunggu, pelatih. Aku masih belum bisa bekerja sama dengan semuanya. Sebaiknya mainkan saja Kiba sampai aku siap." potong Naruto. Menggaruk pelipisnya dengan senyuman grogi.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Berarti tidak ada perubahan formasi, lakukan seperti tadi dan hancurkan!" perintah Kakashi. Berpegangan pada pundak para pemainnya yang membuat formasi melingkar.

"Konoha!"

" _Fight_!"

"Kukira mereka bakal memasukan Naruto." ujar Sai entah berbicara dengan siapa. Memerhatikan sejumput benda pirang yang duduk bersenda gurau dengan permen gula kapas di bangku cadangan.

"Entahlah, tapi aku tahu persis apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya Menma itu." Ucap Shikamaru di sampingnya. Mengusap ubun-ubunnya dengan mimik malas kebiasaannya. "Baiklah, Semua. Meski Naruto tidak masuk, kita lakukan semua seperti yang ku bicarakan sebelumnya. Mengerti?!" teriak Shikamaru pada semua.

"Ha!" teriak mereka semangat.

.

.

.

"Kalau begini aku tak perlu menahannya seperti tadi, bukan?!" ujar Kiba percaya diri. Sedikit terprovikasi akan ucapan Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan.

"Tapi jangan lengah dulu, Kiba. Dipertandingan final kemarin kau selalu kehilangan bola, bisa dibilang kau yang hampir membuat tim kita tak bisa memenangkan piala musim panas." peringat Shino pada Kiba. Meski matanya tertutup kacamata hitam, Kiba dapat merasakan tajamnya manik milik Shino. Kiba mendengus.

"Iya, Iya." ogahnya.

 **Priit**

Bola berasal dari tim KSA, bermula dari _passing_ Genma pada Shikamaru yang mendreablenya hingga tengah lapangan. Manik hitamnya memerhatikan sekitar, seakan mengamati seluruh celah dan memperhitungkan semua kemungkinan.

 **Duk**

Dan ia menyeringai saat melihat gelagat dari Sasuke yang akan berusaha maju ke arahnya. Menghiraukan Neji yang tengah herdiri di hadapannya, kakinya melebar dan dengan cepat bola beralih dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri dengan media selangkangannya membuat pergerakan Neji dan Sasuke terhenti sejenak dengan kedua kaki mereka yang melebar hingga setelahnya Shika melakukan operan lurus dari celah kaki Neji ke celah kaki Sasuke dengan sekali pantul ke lantai. Keduanya terbelalak, mereka sadar jarak antara keduanya -Neji dan Sasuke-terpaut cukup jauh dan sangat tidak mungkin melakukan _bounce pass_ dengan perantara jarak yang jauh sementara bola memantul sekali.

 **Tap**

Nagato yang tadi sempat berjongkok untuk menangkap bola mulai menegapkan tubuhnya. Melakukan kuda-kuda bersiap melakukan _shooting_.

"Tiga untuk kami." ujar sosok berambut merah itu, melompat dan langsung melepaskan bola melakukan _shooting_ dari luar kotak.

Plush

 **Teeet**

* * *

 **09:40**

 **Konoha v KSA**

 **29 (2) 17**

* * *

"He-Hebat." gumam Lee tak percaya akan kerjasama Shikamaru dan Nagato. Merasa semua itu tak mungkin untuk dilakukan. Bahkan logika tak mampu menjelaskan.

"Maaf saja, meski ini hanya pertandingan latihan, tapi kami tidak akan kalah." Ucap Shikamaru. Terlampau percaya diri dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

" _Souka_?" Sasuke pun ikut menyeringai. "Kita lihat saja." ujar sang kapten Konoha itu.

Bola dimulai dari konoha. Bermula ketika Shino memberi umpan lurus pada pemuda bertaring didekatnya itu.

" _Nice!"_ ucap Kiba menerima bola dari Shino dari bawah ring. Menggiring bola dengan mata yang senantiasa memerhatikan kawan.

"Kiba!" teriak Shino yang rupanya telah berpindah ke sisi Kanan, memasang gerak tangan meminta bola. Kiba mengangguk dan mengopernya dengan cepat.

Dari balik kaca mata, Shino mencari celah. Terus memantulkan bolanya kelantai sembari waspada jika saja bolanya terebut.

"Sangat aneh memakai kacamata renang saat bermain basket, tapi matamu tajam sekali." Ujar Genma dihadapannya. Shino tak menghiraukan itu, mengambil langkah mundur dan melakukan _shooting_ pada ring.

"Akan lebih aneh jika aku melihat seluruh lapangan dengan mataku." ujar santai Shino.

Brak

Plush

* * *

 **09:12**

 **Konoha v KSA**

 **32 (1) 17**

* * *

"Wow, bukan kah hebat jika kau mampu melihat seisi lapangan?" puji Genma sedikit bersuit kala bola memasuki ring dengan memantul pada papan terlebih dahulu.

"Merepotkan jika semua cahaya masuk kematamu secara utuh." Dan Shino mulai berlari kembali ke areanya menyisakan Genma yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Pelatih, aku tak tahu dia memiliki akurasi yang baik?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi. Melihat bagaimana _shoot_ dari pemuda berkacamata itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Hm, sebenarnya dia memiliki penglihatan 360 derajat layaknya seekor capung atapun Lalat yang mampu melihat sekitarnya. Namun karena sensitifitas mata pada cahaya membuatnya kesulitan untuk memaksimalkan potensinya. Seakan cahaya lampu mematikan sistem saraf." jelas Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, kacamata Shino bukan hanya menurunkan intensitas Cahaya. Namun secara langsung mengurangi jarak penglihatan 360 derajatnya menjadi setengah lapangan. Tapi itu tidak buruk, dengan kemampuan _Defense_ -nya yang kuat, aku bisa menggunakannya sebagai Guard yang baik bersama dengan Kiba." tambah Kakashi lagi.

"Merepotkan sekali." gumam Shikamaru. Merasa malas sendiri dengan point yang semakin tertinggal jauh akibat three point dari Shino.

"Nagato, Genma. Giliran kalian, kejar pointnya secepat mungkin di lima menit kedepan. Jangan buang-buang waktu. Dan empat menit selanjutnya, Kita bersenang-senang." ujarnya dengan nada yang tak ubahnya seperti tadi. "Bukan begitu, Menma?" manik tajamnya melirik sosok beberapa kaki di belakangnya. Shika mengangkat tangan guna menerima bola dari sosok tersebut.

"Tentu saja, akan ku paksa dia masuk." Ujar sosok itu dengan seringaian. Berjalan santai ke arahnya. Shikamaru mendengus.

" _Mendokusei_." dan Shikamaru mulai berlari, mendreable dengan tenang memerhatikan situasi.

"Genma!" dan ia langsung melemparkan bola itu cepat pada pemuda bernama Genma tadi yang ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh orang itu.

" _Nice_!" ujarnya. Berbalik memunggi seseorang sembari mengangkat tangan keatas saat Neji mencoba merebutnya.

"Sial!" geram Neji. Genma menyeringai.

"Ohoho, tenang lah." dan salah satu tangannya terlepas dari bola sementara tangan yang lain mengayunkan bola melambung ke belakang tubuh melewati Neji dan beberapa pemain Konoha yang tak mampu mengantisipasi _passing_ dadakan itu.

" _Three point_ -nya untuk Nagato." bisik Genma membuat Neji mengalihkan pandangannya cepat mengikuti arah bola melambung. Matanya terbelalak.

"Mana bisa..."

 **Grep**

Nagato menerima bola dengan baik menggunakan tangan kiri dan menggerakannya cepat hingga bola telah tersentuh kedua tangannya sebelum melakukan lemparan _three point_ pada ring. Hampir tidak ada jeda dalam gerakannya seakan ia terbiasa menerima operan dadakan dari Genma.

 **Syuut**

"Tentu saja bisa." Enteng Genma. Dan dengan deras, bola menukik tajam ke arah ring menerobos masuk pada ring.

Plush

 **Teeet**

* * *

 **09:02**

 **Konoha v KSA**

 **32 (2) 20**

* * *

Naruto tersenyum samar. Menyaksikan bagaimana kerja sama Genma dan Nagato semakin meningkat dibanding saat ia masih satu grup dengan mereka. Tingkat akurasi operan Genma yang mampu memberikan _Passing_ yang tak mungkin dan kemampuan Nagato menerima umpan sulit dari Genma kemudian melakukan _Shooting_ tanpa jeda membuat waktu lebih efektif bagi KSA.

"Bukan mereka semakin berkembang?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Ia tersenyum.

"Ah, tentu saja." ia alihkan kembali menuju lapangan.

"Jangan lagi." Ujar Neji prustasi, melihat bola berputar di udara dan mengarah pada Nagato. Dan seperti beberapa tembakan sebelumnya, bola dengan cepat langsung di tembakan ke arah ring oleh pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut.

Plus

 **Teet**

* * *

 **05:56**

 **Konoha v KSA**

 **42 (1) 41**

* * *

"Khaha, Bagus, Nagato. Kita _dou kombi_ terbaik senegara Hi kurasa." Genma mengacungkan tinjunya kearah Nagato yang langsung direspon pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hm, itu sudah pasti." balas pemuda itu.

Di belakangnya pemain Konoha menatap kepergian dua pemuda itu dengan wajah yang amburadul. Keringat bercucur dengan nafas yang memburu. Tentu saja, mati-matian tim Konoha merebut ataupun memblok bola yang terus saja mengalir di tim KSA. Loncatan, larian atau pun pergantian 'Marking player' terus terjadi. Namun seakan jalur laju bola tak bisa dihentikan, pergerakan cepat yang seharusnya dapat menghambat laju operan malah berbalik pada keadaan masing-masing yang semakin menurun. Membuat seakan Konoha perlahan-lahan terkubur dalam permainan KSA.

"Pelatih, aku sudah siap." Naruto bangkit berdiri. Menghirup nafas sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan lalu menatap Kakashi.

Kalashi mengangguk mengerti, dirinya ikut berdiri.

 **Teet~**

"Cih, padahal aku masih ingin bermain." gumam Kiba berjalan lunglai kearah Naruto membuat si pirang meringis.

"Maaf, Kiba." Ia mengacungkan tinjunya. Kiba membalas.

"Ya, aku mengerti." ujar ogah-ogahan Kiba. Naruto tersenyum dan langsung memasuki lapangan.

"Wow, sang Kapten sudah masuk ya?" Sai berbicara dengan senyum andalannya.

" _Domo_ , Sai." salam Naruto.

Seseorang datang padanya. Berjalan santai dan berhenti dihadapan Naruto. Saling berpandangan mengamati manik _saphire_ masing-masing. "Aku sudah menunggu ini, _Aniki_. Akan aku tunjukan apa yang telah kuraih selama kau tidak ada." si rambut hitam menyeringai. Mengangkat tangan di depan wajah sang kakak seolah ingin mencengkramnya. "Akan kuhancurkan." bisik tajam sang adik. Sedang Naruto bergeming tak takut, malah tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hm, Tentu saja. Kau boleh mengerahkan semua kemampuanmu. Tapi tentu aku tidak memberikannya dengan percuma." Naruto tersenyum, mulai berbalik dan menuju tempatnya bermain. Semakin menjauh dari Menma yang menatap kepergiannya.

"Kau akan menyesalinya, _Aniki_." Menma menyeringai.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
